


The amplifying power of courage

by onvavoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Protectiveness, Skrull(s), Superhero Registration Act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are Skrulls.</p><p>"I may just be a normal, unpowered and out of shape guy, but I will still try to kick your ass if you touch him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The amplifying power of courage

"Stop right there!" Foggy says, grabbing the sticks and holding them in a way he's sure is not at all correct or protective. Probably doesn't help that they're shaking.  
  
Cap holds up his hands-- one arm has the shield on it, good luck getting through that, Nelson. But he has to do something. No one knows that Matt is Daredevil apart from him and Claire, and damned if he's going to let anyone unmask his best friend, especially with that damned registration nonsense.  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to help. This guy isn't Daredevil. He's... well what he is is complicated, but--"  
  
"Of course he is!" Foggy says, edging his way in front of Matt's prone body. "Stay away from him! I may just be a normal, unpowered and out of shape guy, but I will still try to kick your ass if you touch him."  
  
Cap tilts his head a little, and he smiles--  _smiles_. Patronising son of a bitch.  
  
"Just... put down the sticks, and we'll talk this out like reasonable people. Nobody needs to get hurt."  
  
"Oh, you mean apart from the guy you just punched through a wall? What the fuck is wrong with you, anyway? You could have killed him!"  
  
On the ground, Matt moans, coming around. Cap moves, and Foggy steps over Matt.  
  
"Look, I don't have time to explain," Cap says. "There are... things. They look like people, but they're not! They're Skrulls. Impersonators. They're... aliens..."  
  
He trails off, and Foggy's not sure what's weirder, that explanation or the situation they're in.  
  
"Okay, so... you must have a way to test this, right? Like, a machine or something."  
  
Cap shakes his head. "They're hard to detect. Look, Mister..."  
  
"Nelson. Foggy Nelson, of Nelson and Murdock, and I swear to god if you take one more step I will sue the pants off you!"  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Cap mutters. "Look, Mr Nelson, I'm putting the shield down."  
  
He takes off his helmet, and for a moment Foggy is thoroughly disarmed by how stupidly handsome he is. He catches himself and raises the sticks again, shifting his weight.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Cap says. "Both of you come with me, and we'll find a way to figure it out. If he's not a Skrull, no harm no foul. And if he is, you're gonna be really glad you're not standing close to him."  
  
"I've got a better idea: why don't you go fuck yourself?"  
  
Without the helmet, his face is easier to read. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs as if he's dealing with an errant child, and Foggy hates the way that it sows doubt in his mind. Of course it's Matt. How could it not be?  
  
"Please," Cap says. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
"These Skrulls... do they just look like the people they're impersonating? I mean, do they imitate all of someone's characteristics?"  
  
Cap looks from Foggy to Matt. "As far as we know, just the appearance. Until they're dead. Please, Mr Nelson, I don't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
Doubt rolls in a little deeper, and Foggy hates himself for that. Nobody ever told him that a side effect of Matt's little hobby would be having to hold off one of his own personal heroes. Then it hits him. It's so obvious, he'd facepalm if he didn't have a hand full of stick.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna put the sticks down. But then I'm gonna prove that he's my-- that he's who he says he is."  
  
God _dammit_ , Nelson. Adrenaline's got him stretched out like a rubber band. He can't think clearly. He sets the sticks down next to Matt and reaches into his pocket. He can see Cap tense up, but all he does is bring out his keys.  
  
"How are you gonna do that?" Cap asks.  
  
Foggy sighs. "Come here. Slowly."  
  
Hands raised, Cap comes closer and kneels down. Foggy separates out the LED penlight from the rest of the crap on his keychain. He lifts Matt's helmet-- cowl-- whatever the hell it is, just enough to expose Matt's eye. He shines the light in it, then looks at Cap. He does it again with the other eye.  
  
"... his eyes don't respond to light," Cap says.  
  
"That's because he's blind," Foggy says, defeated.  
  
"He's blind?"  
  
"Yeah. He's got some... I don't know, stupid radar sense or something."  
  
Now he can feel tears welling up. As if it's not bad enough already that he's failed to protect Matt's secret, now he's going to cry like a big baby in front of Captain America. He sniffles. Looks up at Cap, who's got his hand over his mouth and a thousand-yard stare.  
  
"Nelson and Murdock," he murmurs, a corner of his mouth turned up. "Fisk and Confederated Global. That was you. And... him."  
  
Foggy nods, tears slipping down his cheeks. He wipes his face with his sleeve. Sniffles.  
  
"Yeah. Are you happy now?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Cap says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. You were right." He looks down at Matt, then up at Foggy again. "Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
Foggy shrugs. "Yeah. Believe it or not, I think he's had worse."  
  
Cap stands up and retrieves his shield, puts his helmet back on. He pauses. He looks like Truth and Justice, made flesh. Foggy's sense of wonder takes over again.  
  
"When he wakes up, tell him I'm sorry."  
  
He holds out his hand, and Foggy takes it. "Can I tell him that I kicked your ass instead?"  
  
Cap laughs. "Be my guest. Just... take care of your friend, okay? And tell him he's damn lucky to have you."  
  
"That, I am definitely telling him."  
  
Cap backs up a few steps and then turns to jog around the corner and back towards the sounds of fighting. After a moment, Matt's eyes open halfway, and he groans.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just told Captain America to go fuck himself," Foggy says, dazed.  
  
"... what?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. C'mon, let's get the hell out of here."


End file.
